


记一次平静的疗养活动

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: fan project [4]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: site-cn-10-δ舌尖上的10站 第一集 葵园夜宴
Series: fan project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119144





	记一次平静的疗养活动

**Author's Note:**

> 主题：公款旅游

这是一个平静的、夏天的傍晚。尽管一日已接近尾声，但时为盛夏，太阳的热量远未到消散之时。园区里的向日葵们都仰着脸，一个赛一个的精神。

金色的花田在他脚下——楼下向四周铺开。Joseph Ilyich Liu靠在藤编的圈椅里，遥望着逐渐沉入远方地平线的夕阳。Darry开着车，和Fate Zenerry一起去两公里外的海鲜市场买今天晚餐要用的食材了；Keith Huang去附近的小商店买饮料；这里剩下的人只有他和Pansen——两位笔直的男士，坐在一把巨大的遮阳伞下面，中间隔着一张折叠木桌。

Joseph拿起酒瓶，往自己的嘴里灌下一口伏特加。他在安排好来delta分站疗养时，便发信拜托Pansen在最近一次出差时代购了一箱酒。但这竟然是香草奶油味儿的……咳，总之，虽然是同一个品牌，但并不是他所想要的。众所周知，托人办事并不总能达到你所想的效果。好在这味儿并不讨人嫌，甚至还能和Keith整两盅。

* * *

Keith是站里少有的甜党，几乎不沾烟酒。奶油味伏特加、菠萝啤和格瓦斯是唯三她所能接受的含酒精饮料。如前所述，就在半小时前，“为了补充糖分”，她又去采购了——不知道这次会买回来什么小零食呢？

正当Joseph还在看着晚霞出神之际，Pansen已经扣扣索索地从未知来源摸出一副UNO牌来了。他的眼里闪烁着诡异的光芒。“来一局？”

“谢谢，不会。”

“咩唔悉？我寻日同Darry倾计嘅时候，佢都话你牌技太差，畀人吊住打嘞。”

“你怎么凭空污人清白……”Joseph斜眼觑着Pansen，试图用明显的鄙夷将后者击退。但他失败了。（嗯，真香。）

* * *

几分钟后，Keith拎着两大袋东西，在向日葵花田的边缘出现，走向他们所在的这栋楼。虽然身上只穿着轻薄的棉质交领半臂和沙滩裤，她却像挑着扁担似的脚步拖沓。看来，高温和重物把她本就不算多的精力又抽走了不少。

Pansen朝楼下望了一眼，迅速放下手里的牌，站了起来。“等下先！我落楼去帮佢攞嘢。”

“[脏话删除]，你这是醉翁之意。”Joseph也把牌扔在桌子上。Pansen刚一转过身，他就想把另外的好牌换过来，但Pansen好像在后脑上长着眼睛似的——“你唔好出茅招啊。”于是Joseph收回了他的黑手。

* * *

Pansen很快地下了楼，小跑着接近了Keith，伸手接过她提着的一个袋子。“你买左咩啊？”

“今天运气蛮好，碰到那店子里刚进了姜撞奶。”Keith脸不红气不喘，但汗流浃背。她腾出了左手，把快滑到鼻尖上的黑框眼镜向上推了推，用垂涎的目光看着Pansen拿的那袋零食。“先放冰箱，晚饭之后再吃。”

Pansen拼命忍笑，“你能忍得住啊？”

“你忘记呔，冰箱里头还有薰衣草冰棒啦。在FZ跟面包回来之前，可以一路嗦冰啦。”Keith露出了为所欲为的笑容。

Pansen像卡碟了似的静止了一秒钟，随即点了点头。“话虽咁，你都要读好人地嘅名啊。”

“晓得嘞，Fate Zenerry噻。”Keith毫无诚意地说。

“你仲未戴帽遮阳啊……”

“出门才想起，不想打道哒，就该么去呗。”

结果，可怜的Joseph被抛弃在酷热的楼顶/天台上，孤苦伶仃地干等了好久。

* * *

Keith和Pansen在凉爽怡人的空调房里吃起了冰棍。然后，他们发现了一只正准备自己偷偷摸摸地解决晚餐的Galatians。

“难得搞团建，点解你唔来参与晚餐呢，葛雷。”Pansen搭着Galatians的肩膀，提出灵魂拷问。

“你还好意思说？每次我做了菜，你都要来蹭吃。”Galatians扶了下被碰歪的眼镜，“哪像人家Keith，从不白嫖。”

“旮旯，你换个词好不啰？”Keith忽然觉得冰棒都变得难以下咽了。“你几时看我嫖过啊？你该样搞，江来是要负泽任的。”

“噫，不好意思。其实我是夸你懂得感恩。”Galatians解释道。

“就算没该路，我也会把零食分把你的。莫随便把高帽子戴起，到时取不下来的了……”Keith摇头。

“面包同FZ去买菜了。今晚你都嚟show下身手啊，海鲜大餐！”Pansen开始了（又一次的）迫害。

“……我还没答应呢！”Galatians的太阳穴上冒出了青筋。

“你莫是这样吧，旮旯，我都好久冇咭到你做的海鲜了。”Keith叹息道，但随即拿出手机并开始肝起了痒痒鼠。

“行叭。”Galatians只得向这不公平的命屈服了。

* * *

当Darry和Zenerry回到delta分站的时候，天色已经转为深牵牛紫。零星几个路灯忽闪着，像渴睡人的眼。

买来的食材都已经处理过了，只是免不了还剩些咸腥的海水，混着暗红色的血丝，一路断断续续地滴落。间或有鳞片和触须被挤压得紧贴着塑料袋，反射着苍白的路灯光，像蛔虫似的蠕动。

几人在厨房碰了头，成功触发了标准结局：Galatians被迫担任大厨。

在Galatians开始解剖一只“葵花鸡”的同时，Keith摆好了电磁炉，然后把被腰斩的秋刀鱼竖着放在蒸屉里。

Darry一看，不由得咋舌：“真就仰望星空啊，画面太美。”

“对头。我前年春节和学姐去福建时吃到的。你觉（jió）得还好不？”Keith面不改色地肯定道。

“你这……害挺魔性嘚哈。”Darry由衷地说。

“有人看到Joseph了吗？”Zenerry忽然发现了华点。“还在晒太阳？”

“太阳落山有蛮久了吧，他未必还在楼顶？”Keith疑惑地歪了歪头。

“我落楼接你之前，喺度同佢玩紧uno牌。”Pansen回想着，“佢唔会又出茅招卦……咁我去嗌佢落嚟食饭先。”

“多大个事啊，这还用作弊？”Zenerry表示无发可脱。“剩下的食材是用来烧烤的，带上去吃吧。”

“要得。那蒸汽锅也一路拿上去噻，楼顶也有插座。”Keith一边说着一边把蒸汽锅的电源拔了。“旮旯，你搞好冇？那葵花鸡要么也带起上楼？”

* * *

六个人终于在楼顶成功会师。

“哇，点解你仲喺度饮酒啊？”Pansen把蒸汽锅重重地放在桌上，一不留神还让锅里的烫水溅出来了些。“啊！渌死人啦。”

“你轻点放不得？”Keith先瞪了Pansen一眼，然后皱眉看着Joseph手边一整排的空瓶子们。“你嚯该多，未必不热？我每次嚯该酒，脸上都发烧。所以我一到夏天都不嚯了。”

“至于吗？这酒很淡的……”Joseph执迷不悟地说着，转头又喝了一大口。

“你仲饮？准备食饭啦，扑街！”Pansen劈手夺过酒瓶，“你快D去洗手啦！”

目送着Joseph磨磨蹭蹭地跑去洗手，Keith撇了撇嘴。“PS你就真嘀有蛮恶啦……”

“啊，月亮出来了。”Zenerry指了指彻底黑下来的天空。

众人闻声，抬头望去，只见一弯银钩高悬，使得浩瀚的苍穹像微张的珠蚌似的漏出一抹白肉。顿时腹内作响，对着桌上菜肴更是垂涎欲滴。只是看在站长Darry还未发话，并不敢动筷。

过了一会儿，Darry才慢慢从回忆中回过神来，发现其他人都看着自己。“你们看我干啥？再不吃，黄花菜都凉了。”说着拈起烧烤架上的一串鱿鱼触须，往那装孜然粉的碗里只一汆，空气中顿时便弥漫起一股令人陶醉的香气。

众人这才纷纷下手取食。

“拿这么多，你吃得完吗？”Darry指着Keith碗里快要堆成小山的花甲，怀疑地说。

Keith还没来得及反应，就听Pansen哂道：“要你寡，雨女无瓜”，差点就呛住了。

“扣钱警告。”

“万恶的资本家！”

Galatians拼命忍笑。

Galatians这次做的是白切的葵花鸡，因为未加酱料，鸡肉原有的鲜味和淡淡的葵花香变得更浓了，于是，香气四溢的葵花鸡不一会儿就被众人瓜分殆尽。

Zenerry虽吃得起劲，面上倒是不显。但剩下的鸡骨头都明晃晃地摆着——这已经是她最大限度的表现肯定意见的举动了。

* * *

“你这外表可太有欺骗性了。”酒足饭饱的Darry对Keith说道。后者面前已经堆起了一座花甲壳的小山。

“就这？这也没几两肉啊。”Zenerry不以为意。

“我好瘦弱的，咭多点也正常吧。”Keith对付完花甲，又给自己添了两条仰望星空的小鱼。“天该么热，消耗太多，冇办法啊。”

Joseph嘴里嚼着一块鸡肉，说话有点含糊：“下日（次）跟我一起去贝加尔唔（湖）钓鲑鱼？完（管）饱。”

“老司机也带带我吧。”听到有涉及美味食材的话题，Galatians也加入了讨论。“你觉得贝加尔湖的鲑鱼和别处的鲑鱼有什么区别吗，口感更好？”

“这个……байкальский омуль——应该说是白鲑鱼，这可是出口特产啊，很有名的，当然也很好吃。可以在新鲜的时候加上酸奶油、杂菜一起煮成汤；或者做成咸鱼干，就着辣椒、大蒜吃。内味儿可比你看610涩图带劲儿多了。”

“该都是些么子邪教咭法哦？”Keith低声说道，但这并不是一种批判。“旮旯，我冇想到你还看610涩图？那你口味就有蛮重啦！”

“我不是，我没有……”Galatians高举双手。

“你哋又喺度迫害葛雷啦……”Pansen嘲弄地说。

“你好意思讲别个？”Keith反问。“莫讲空话啦。看起呔噶哈咭on哒，要么尅把姜撞奶拿得来？”

“饭后甜品？可以的。”Darry露出肯定的眼神。

“我就不了吧。”Joseph连连摆手，“这个都是你们小年轻喜欢的。”

“去，哪个不晓得你，‘敢上九天揽月，敢下五洋捉鳖’，该家伙反倒不敢咭啦？”Keith不以为然地揭露道，一边把吃的塞给Joseph。“莫讲假客气了。抗拒从严。”

柔嫩的奶块掠过舌尖，然后以平滑的速度溜进食道。牛奶的甜香和姜的辛辣渗入味蕾……

Joseph的喉咙里逸出一声混合着悠闲和满足的慨叹：“真香。”


End file.
